Ticklish
by Hesha
Summary: Alfred comes home after a long time away and takes advantage of Arthurs ticklishness USxUK lemon/smut it's my first fanfic so don't be mean XD I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE AMMOUNT OF GRAMMAR ERRORS, I WAS SLEEPIY WHEN I WROTE THISSS.


***

It had been a while since the last time America came to visit and England had to admit he was a bit nervous about seeing him after so long. America had been acting semi-serious about his job lately and so he had his hands filled with meetings and paperwork. But all of that is over now and he could afoard a few days off to spend time over at his lover's house.

A rather loud nock came upon the front door and England sat up egerly and walked at a fast pace to greet America. He knew it was America. Who elss would care about him enough to come and visit him? Though he would never fully admit it out loud, England was so excited to see America after his six month absence and all he wanted to do was hug him and kiss him and make him some of his delisous scones.

England opened the door and barely had enough time for his mind to register the sight infront of him before he was tackled by the warm embrace of his lover

"Arthur I missed you so much!" America practicly sobbed agenst Englands neck. The soft breaths agenst his neck sent shivers down his spine as he shyly but egerly returned the tight hold of the younger but much taller nation "I...I missed you, too...so much" England made sure to muffle the last two words of his sentance against America's hoodie but it was too late, America had allready heard him and had scooped the smaller man up in his arms and carried him into the kitchen where he proceded to kiss and hug his beloved.

"O-Oi, ah Alfred why did you..carry me in here?" Arthur tried to say between rapid kisses

"It's been so long since i've ate your horrible cooking. I'm so hungry. Cook me something!"

"H-Hey! My cooking is not horrible! It's- gah! F-Fine sit down while I cook you something!" England blushed and America smiled.

America had had a chance to descuss what had been going on in his life while he was away during his meal with Arthur. During that though, a lot of laughes and giggles where had- which was un usual for them. Because usualy it was nothing but teasing and shouting. It was unusual. Unusual but nice.

After the meal England and America made their was into the living room to find a movie to watch and then head to bed for the night. England was about to reach for the romote control but was stoped as Americas large hand made his was up his shirt to tickle England

"A-AH! A-Alfred what are you- Ah- ahaha! Ahhh s-stop haha!" England began to laugh and America smiled happily. It wasn't everyday that he could hear his lover laugh like this. And it wasnt everyday that his lover would let him do this. "You're so cute when you laugh, Arthur" America giggled and continued his tickling towards the couch and pinned England down so there was no escaping.

"Sh-Shutaha up, you! Ahaha s-stop!" England laughed. He had asked America to stop but he was enjoying this- being able to share such a happy momment with his lover after half a year. He was so happy, there was no need to be stuck up or grouchy.

Americas smile grew wider at Englands pitiful and half hearted atemtepts to push him off. He had moved himself to ajust his position on the couch but acidentaly brushed agenst something elss. Englands crotch. Englands laughter had been replaced with a high pitched yelp and the both of them halted and stared at each other. Just stared at each other with wide eyes. The room was filled with an awquard silence. fAmerica was the first one to snap and his face turned beat red. Jumping away from England to the other side of the couch he stuterd

"S-Shi- Ahh S-Sorry England I- I didn't! It wasn't! U-uh....!

England sat up, blushing, his hands between his legs as if to hide himself. Eventhough nothing was showing. That little touch from America had made his body realise just how long it had been since he had last made love to America. To have America's hands on him, touching him gently as though he was easily breakable. The realisation had sent his whole body on fire and be began to fidget.

"N-No, don't worry Alfred it wasn't..It wasn't your fault.." He mumbled, his legs pushing further together as he grew harder.

America's body had also rememberd how much he had longed for Arthur. All those sleepless nights alone in his house without him. How he would only have to make do with meer thoughts of England as he touched himself. He needed to touch England. He needed to show England that he loved him. Now.

"...A-Arthur" he panted huskily, England noticed the sudden change in tone that made his cock twitch and quickly turned to him, his face reddining even more than before. "Wh-What is it...?" he asked shyly, his voice now a high pitched squeek.

"A-Arthur I...I really want to.." he stalled, moving farward on the couch to once again pin his lover down. England squeeked as he was pushed into the corner of the couch. Bright green eyes meeting with dark and lust-filled blue ones. "....touch you." England's eyes widened "Can I touch you, Arthur? Please let me touch you. It's been so long...."

Englands face felt like it was on fire. God it had been FAR to long since he had last felt like this

"T-Touch me" England squeeked "I-I want you to touch me, Alfred"

That was all America needed before his hands gently worked their way to England's lower half. Gently nundging his knees apart to reveal his obvious arousal. "God, you're so beautiful, Arthur" America groaned and began to lightly massage his lover's member through his trousers

"AH! A-aghn! mhmm Alfred! Oh, Alfred!" England sobbed agenst the back of his hand as tears welled up at the side of his eyes and began to fall. England would often touch himself at night when America was away. As would America but god he hadn't felt this good ages.

"D-Does it feel good,Arthur? Does this feel good?" he asked as his eyes stayed glued to the flawless body twitching and moaning his name beneth him

"Yes! Yes it feels good! Ghnn!" England squeeked

America moaned and grited his teath. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to be touched by Arthur. He reluctently took his hand away from Englands crotch, taking into account Englands sob of dissaproval and began to fumble away at his jipper and release his aching. ACHING hard member from his boxers. Groaning as the fresh air hit off his burning hot flesh he also began to unzip England from those wreched pants. Once that was over and done with he positioned himself properly above Arthur, looking down on him with love filled eyes

"...Can I start prepairing you?" he asked, shaky breath hitting against Arthurs face like a bullet of pleasure

"P-Please," the smaller man breathed, thighs twitching and body shaking

America slowly trailed his hand down to England's entrance. Gently probing at the entrance and watching carefully for any signs of discomfort in his little lover's face. He slid one finger in, staring in awe at how tight it was then he rememberd that it was because they hadnt did it in over half a year and America began cussing himself for ever trying to take his work seriously. Work, bah. England was a million times more important than his work. He will make sure to never make the same mistake twice. Once England had adgusted to the intrusion, America slid another finger in. England litiraly screamed with pleasure and pushed down hard onto the fingers "A-Ahh! Alfred! Alfred!" God, America just needed to be inside of him but he knew that if he where to do that without properly prepairing England it would hurt him. America moved his fingers in and out and curled them inside England at a semi-fast pace. England was sreaming and moanig and begging to be fucked by America now. Panting, America slid out his fingers and started to push his member inside at an aganisingly slow pace. Once in, America gave England a few moments to agust before he began to move inside,long,slow thrusts to ease England's insides

"AHHH!" AH ALFRED! Ghnnn! nn! Ahhh! Alfred!" England sobbed, letting his own two hands trail lower as he began to play with himself. Left hand on right nipple, right hand on his penis and he began to stroke himself in time with America's thrusts. Just the sight of it was enough to sent America over the edge but he couldn't cum yet no matter how much he wanted to. He quickened his pace as Englands screames and moans grew louder and louder and then he hit it. That spot. That spot that was enough to send England screaming over the edge and sure enough it did. And England's body rattled violantly as he came all over his hands and stomach. America couldn't take it anymore, he came with a loud moan inside England and collapsed ontop of him,embracing the quivering,shaking body beneth him.

"I love you, Arthur"

"I love you, Alfred...I missed you"

And with that, they both drifted off into a deep sleep


End file.
